1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a substrate and more especially, to a method for manufacturing a substrate by an imprinting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the trend of the thin film, the light weight, and the multifunction of an electronic product, minute patterning, miniaturization, densification and packaging of a substrate used for the electronic product are also required at the same time. Therefore, a plurality of researches is being performed to embody a circuit having an excellent signal handling capability in a small area.
In order to form an exceedingly fine wiring, the method for forming a wiring pattern by imprinting, in which a pattern on a board is compressed by a stamp in correspondence with the wiring pattern and is transferred, is being tried out. In order to enhance a mass producibility in the manufacture of a substrate by this kind of imprinting, a facing imprinting should be possible. For the facing imprinting, the problem of a releasement between a substrate and an imprinting mold should certainly be solved. That is, in case of thermocompressing the resin layer on a substrate by using the metallic imprinting mold in the conventional imprinting process, a resin was arrested in the pattern channel on the mold so that there were some difficulties in transferring the perfect pattern. A plurality of efforts to solve the above problems of this releasing amount is being attempted. For examples, the method for spreading the releasing agent on the imprinting mold, for coating with a material having a low surface energy, for manufacturing an imprinting mold itself with a material having a low surface energy, for coating an releasing agent on the imprinted resin layer or for mixing a resin layer itself with a releasing agent or a released material are being presented. But there is a limit to giving not only durability but also perfect releasing property by the conventional method.